A corps perdu
by Shakespeare-Plume-d'Or
Summary: Et si les rôles étaient inversés ? Et si Emma se rendait compte qu'elle n'est que secondaire pour les habitants de Storybrooke et qu'elle n'existe que par l'importance et la place que leur offre Regina Mills et Henry Mills ? Parce que l' on a tous une vérité qui nous manque .
1. Chapter 1

Et si les rôles étaient inversés ? Et si Emma se rendait compte qu'elle n'est que secondaire pour les habitants de Storybrooke et qu'elle n'existe que par l'importance et la place que leur offre Regina Mills et Henry Mills ? Parce que l' « on a tous une vérité qui nous manque ».

**1****er**** Chapitre : Juste une lettre …**

Elle avait osé, elle l'avait fait, elle avait étrangement commencé à coucher sur le papier ce que son cœur lui dictait. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle n'empêchait pas ses mots de se déverser telle une cascade d'eau imperturbable. Trouvant l'inspiration là où personne ne la puisait et trouvant les mots les plus justes et les plus droits là où personne n'en comprenait le sens, elle sentait ainsi qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle réfutait depuis bien trop longtemps … :

_ Je t'offre en cette douce nuit, le fond d'une pensée d'une poétesse dont l'âme s'ouvre pour toi, car je ne saurais exprimer avec exactitude ce qui encore aujourd'hui me passionne à m'en faire trembler le cœur, mais je sais avec certitude que je tiens à ce que tu incarnes. On dit que chaque être à son unicité, et bien moi j'exprime en ces termes qu'il nous manque à tous une vérité que l'autre possède. Ma vérité à moi concerne ton doux visage et a blessé ton cœur si tendre. Ma vérité à moi se veut forte et unique. Ma vérité à moi m'a retrouvée pour te souffler un doux pardon. Un pardon qui dans la froideur de la nuit et dans l'étincelle du jour veut t'envelopper et te protéger comme personne n'a pût le faire. _

_ Un pardon pour toi, une mise en abîme pour moi où aucuns bagnes ne sauraient y voir la pureté de ton regard, trop occupés à essayer de déceler le mal et viserait à condamner tous les vices. Car c'est bien cela un bagne, une prison et un enfermement où seule la force des esprits forts et endurcis peuvent reconnaitre ce que mon pardon signifie._

_ T'aimer n'est que douceur, te voir et t'apercevoir n'est que fraicheur. Mon pardon n'en est que plus pitoyable face à la sensualité de ton rire, la beauté de ton regard et la personne que tu incarnes simplement et si remarquablement. Car oui, irrémédiablement, je suis dingue de toi et c'est parce que cela ne s'explique pas que je garde au fond de moi ce secret, cette vérité, ce pardon._

Elle le savait, chaque mot était ressenti, vécu et approuvé par son cœur. Mais le problème était là, jamais personne ne saura à qui ces quelques lignes étaient destinées. Personne. C'était son secret et elle se trouvait bien trop lâche pour en faire part à qui que ce soit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Juste un sentiment ?**

Rien n'avait été prémédité. Et pour tous ces petits riens qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler elle s'en voulait. Aussi lâche que ces propres actes, sa raison la laissait tomber. Encore et encore. Ses propres démons l'envahissaient chaque fois un peu plus et la réalité lui revenait de manière si insistante, si enivrante qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'accepter. Elle avait été naïve de croire que tout cela s'arrangerait. Car en effet, si elle était son propre problème, alors elle était sa propre solution … Et du haut de ses craintes, elle avait la ferme intention d'agir. Quitte à tomber, autant tomber pour cette personne qui lui est si rare. Parce que dès qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur ses belles prunelles, elle savait que son existence prenait enfin vie.

Et à présent il était impossible de remonter quelques heures plus tôt, elle était devant chez Mary Margaret et Charming. Regina et Henry Mills étaient également là.

Alors elle repensait à une citation qu'elle avait lu le matin même : _« L'amour est cette merveilleuse chance qu'un autre vous aime encore quand vous ne pouvez plus vous aimez vous-même ». Jouhandeau Marcel._ Elle se demandait si cela pouvait s'appliquer à elle-même ? Est-elle réellement une Sauveuse, LA Sauveuse ? L'aimait-on ?

Elle avait peur à force d'anticipation. Son cerveau la taraudait.

**Regina Mills :** Que faites-vous ici Miss Swan ? N'avez-vous donc pas compris ce qui vous attend ici, à Storybrooke ? Votre présence est loin d'être souhaitée. Vous perturbez les habitudes des uns, et imposez votre veston rouge dont j'ai horreur à tous ceux qui ont des yeux.

Je m'appelle Emma Swan, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai peur. Et pour la seconde fois en un instant très court, une question refit surface. Cela m'était égal que les habitants de Storybrooke m'aiment. M'aimait-elle, elle ? Et Henry était-il fière de la personne que je laissais voir à la populace ?

_« Je t'aime et que ce mot fait mal quand il est dit sans toi » Aragon Louis_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Pour ce troisième chapitre, le narrateur sera un autre personnage de OUAT, et non pas Emma. Ainsi, vous aurez une autre vision de l'histoire) _

_En espérant que la suite vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci pour vos reviews ! Toujours adorable de savoir ce que vous en pensez, donc n'hésitez pas à en poster )_

_Et désolée de ne pas avoir pu mettre la suite en ligne avant. _

**Chapitre 3 : Une discussion sans fin ?**

Jouant avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient si allégrement sur le visage et sur les épaules, Emma Swan semblait être en quête d'une réponse à nous donner. Mais rien ne parvenait à s'échapper de ses lèvres si fines, si colorées et si sensuelles.

Sans l'ombre d'une certitude de ce qui allait se produire, d'un mouvement sûr et maîtrisé, Henry lui sauta littéralement dessus. Voulait-il adoucir les mœurs ? Peu importe, cela avait marché, elle semblait se détendre et son visage regagnait des teintes et un sourire éclatant. Après s'être écartée de celle-ci, elle prit la parole.

**Emma Swan** : Ecoutez, je voulais simplement inviter Henry à manger une glace dit-elle avec assurance

Sa voix résonnait en moi, comme un écho perpétuel. Et même troublée, je gardais en apparence toute la dignité et la fierté dont j'étais capable.

**Regina Mills** : Et c'est en vous pointant ici, la fleur au fusil que vous espérez trouver grâce à nos yeux, Miss Swan ?! Dis-je un grain agacée par tant d'audace mal placée et mal venue.

**Emma Swan** : Le soleil est parmi nous

**Regina Mills** : Vous moqueriez vous de moi ?!

La blonde trouvait le temps à la rigolade, moi pas.

**Mary Margaret Blanchard **: Et si tu y allais avec ? me demanda-t-elle

**Henry Mills** : Oh ! Mamy a raison ! Ça serait tellement super ! Je ne veux pas y aller si tu ne veux pas venir de toute manière !

Sans me soucier de la question posée par Mary, j'esquivai : j'espérais au fond de moi que personne n'avait réellement entendu cette proposition, ou du moins qu'elle ne serait pas relevée. Cela allait de soi, même si il me semblait que « Nul homme n'était une île », je n'en demeurais pas quelqu'un en proie de compagnie constante afin de combler des manques ou des vides. Tout se méritait. Elle avait échoué là où moi j'y avais placée des montagnes d'espoir et d'amour, pour Henry, mon fils. Ainsi que pour Storybrooke. Bien évidemment, j'avais toujours menée les choses avec une main de fer. Mais j'étais respectée. J'adorais, au fond, la mettre à l'épreuve et cela n'était plus un secret pour personne.

**Regina Mills** : Soyez brève Miss Swan, que faites-vous ici déjà ? Vous me faites invraisemblablement perdre la tête !

**Emma Swan** : Henry, glace, sortie. C'est assez concis pour vous ?!

**Charming** : Emma a raison, le soleil est parmi nous.

Dans ma tête, tout se bousculait. Je devais trouver une échappatoire. Une échappatoire pour quoi au juste ? C'était décidé, si je voulais la mettre à l'épreuve alors c'était l'occasion rêvée. Je m'appelle Regina Mills et aujourd'hui je n'ai plus peur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau départ …**

Des lectures que je m'étais faites par le passé, je me rappelais avoir lu ceci : _« N'abandonnons jamais nos rêves juste parce que quelqu'un vivant un cauchemar nous dit de le faire_ », et je devais avouer qu'elle me tourmentait au fil des jours, et de manière particulière. Si mon rêve était d'être heureuse, il s'était alors exaucé depuis que Henry était devenu pour moi le plus fondamental des combats qu'une mère puisse mener avec une main de velours. Il était arrivé dans ma vie, comme un murmure, comme un doux songe, comme une tendre étreinte à laquelle on ne s'attend pas. Et il a suffi d'une personne, une seule pour que mon esprit se brouille : Emma Swan vivait avec ses cauchemars et ses démons les plus troublants. Et j'avais pour certitude qu'elle m'invitait sans cesse à me replonger dans mes erreurs, mon passé en m'imposant sa présence. Comme si elle remplacerait ainsi l'abandon de Henry. Mais désormais, il ne possédait pas que mon nom, il détenait bien plus, et cela elle devait le détenir pour vrai …

**Emma Swan** : Merci Regina ! dit-elle en m'interrompant

**Regina Mills** : De quoi me remerciez-vous, Miss Swan ?

**Emma Swan : **De votre présence.

Je cherchais Henry du regard. Il jouait avec un camarade de son école, non loin de nous. Il semblait s'amuser et jeter de temps à autres des regards vers nous.

**Regina Mills** : Ce n'est pas pour votre veston rouge et vos beaux yeux que je suis là. C'est uniquement pour Henry.

**Emma Swan** : Oh ! Vous avouez donc que j'ai de beaux yeux ?

Elle trouvait à nouveau le temps à la plaisanterie et cela me troubla. Je n'avais pas pour habitudes que l'on reprenne avec autant d'aplomb mes phrases. Et il fallait le reconnaitre, ses yeux étaient très expressifs. Foutu lapsus !

**Regina Mills** : Pardon ?! Qu'avez-vous dit ? Dis-je l'air de rien

**Emma Swan** : Regina … Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir que quand vous voulez éviter de répondre à une question qui touche un peu trop votre personne, vous bifurquez de cette façon ! Plutôt lâche pour une Majesté !

**Regina Mills** : Plutôt lâche pour une prétendue Sauveuse de courir pour ne jamais se remettre en questions. Fuir et toujours fuir.

**Emma Swan** : Que me reprochez-vous exactement ? De reprendre tout haut ce que votre inconscient se cache de me dire ?!

**Regina Mills **: Vous manquez de justesse, quant à vos mots, ils sont élaborés. Je doute que vous en mesuriez l'impact.

**Emma Swan** : Cela voudrait-il dire que je vous ai touché ?

**Regina Mills** : Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, Miss Swan !

**Emma Swan** : On ne vous a jamais dit que même en colère vous êtes aussi belle qu'une pléthore d'étoiles ?

**Regina Mills** : Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux lui répondis-je déstabilisée

Pour toute réponse, je vis naître à la commissure des lèvres de la blonde, un sourire vainqueur. J'abdiquais pour cette fois, son air enfantin m'attendrissait bien malgré moi.

**Emma Swan **: Seriez-vous à ce point prude très chère Gina' ?

**Regina Mills** : Pas de familiarité avec moi ! Vous savez …

Je parlais sans trop oser la regarder, moi-même peu convaincu de ce que j'exprimais, et laissa ainsi ma phrase inachevée flottée dans les airs, comme un écho à moi-même et ma faculté à ne jamais mettre de mots sur ce qui me touchait de très près. Je regardais Henry, ses yeux semblaient aussi pétillants que le soleil qui commençait à se coucher sur le plan d'eau qui nous faisait face.

**Emma Swan** : Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais ?! Cessez cette guerre intérieure Regina ! Je sais que l'importance que j'ai aux yeux de ces fichus habitants de Storybrooke et de vous et Henry, je la dois à vous deux seuls ! Mais bon sang, pour une fois, une seule fois, laissez-moi vous surprendre !

**Regina Mills** : Votre audace finira par vous perdre Miss Swan !

**Emma Swan** : J'ai une proposition à vous faire, et je vous demande d'y réfléchir avant d'en refuser l'intégralité.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déterminée. Elle semblait avoir préparé ce retournement de situation depuis bien longtemps, car si c'était de l'improvisation, alors elle s'y prenait à merveille : je tombais de haut. Qui pouvait contenir en un seul individu autant d'audace ?!

_« Avant de nous demander dans quelle direction allons-nous, rappelons-nous d'où nous venons. »_


End file.
